1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparel accessory which is worn with a necktie, and which retains the tie in position and simulates a tied appearance. 2. Statement of the Prior Art
Devices which are worn with neckties to achieve the general objectives of the present device have been heretofore proposed. Examples of these include those shown in the below listed U.S. Patents: Patent No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 2,735,105 E. Traub February 21, 1956 2,553,437 W. R. Burke May 15, 1951 2,022,346 S. R. Hickok November 26, 1935 2,349,842 R. G. Barreto May 30, 1944 2,099,901 W. J. Morse November 23, 1937 3,222,684 H. Kanter et al. December 14, 1965 ______________________________________